


Being You

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was ready to move on with his life. His scars, both mental and physical were signs of his survival. That he didn’t give up and he was stronger than he thought, and was ever given credit for. The last two years of his life have been the best by far. And the past 3 months have been even better. He never would’ve thought that he would have found happiness in the dorkiest kid of his graduating class. Something about Stiles is different and clicks with Danny in a different and better way than all of his other relationships together. He’s honestly and truly happy for the first time in a long time. But if he’s so happy, why does he keep remembering the worst time of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being You

 

** Being You **

_“Don’t you fucking move.”_

Danny’s eyes flew open. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest but he didn’t move. He never moved, but it didn’t help. He felt the bed shift and his eyes clenched shut.  _Please, please, please, pleasepleaseplease._ He’s not going to cry. He refuses to, no matter what happened he  _never_  cried. 

“ _You sound so pretty when you beg_.” He let out a soft whimper. 

He heard a soft jingle and instantly relaxed and rolled over. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his dig who had clamored up onto his bed. “Off, Casper.” Casper quickly- scrambled off the bed and waited expectantly for Danny to get up. “I suppose you want to go for a walk.” Casper let out a bark. “I also suppose you want me to be the one to take you.” Casper let out another back and shot out of Danny’s room. Danny shook his head and forced himself out of bed. 

He quickly dressed and freshened up before making his way through his apartment. He grabbed two bottles of water, shoved both into his bag along with a collapsible bowl, and tried not to trip over Casper as he dashed back and forth. He pulled on his sneakers, pulled on the bag, shoved a couple of plastic bags into his pocket, and grabbed Casper’s leash. He made sure his phone was secure to his harm before pressing play and making sure his ear buds would stay. They were out the door and on their morning jog in a flash. The trip from his house to the park was quick and soon, Danny was in his own world. His focus was solely on his breathing, his music, and his set pace. 

It wasn’t long before his jog, which only stopped twice for Casper, was finished. He made his way over to a shaded tree and lowered his body onto the grass. He pulled the bowl from his bag and filled it with water that Casper drank gratefully. He drank his own water and scanned through his email on his phone. Casper’s head popped up and he was off in a dash. Danny panicked before he saw that the dog was off to greet Stiles who was walking over with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

Danny laughed as Casper nearly plowed Stiles over. Casper wasn’t bigger than Stiles but when 75 pounds of pit-bull crashes into you it takes a lot not to fall over and Stiles isn’t exactly graceful. Stiles indulged Casper by petting him and giving him a good scratch before shooing him back to Danny and making his own way over. Stiles flopped next to Danny and gave him a huge smile. 

“Who decided that I should take summer classes?” 

Danny chuckled. “You did.” 

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t voluntarily sign myself up for this torture.” Stiles unzipped his bag and rifled through it. “Psychology at 7am to 9am is crazy. I’m exhausted. The last two things I want to talk about at 7am are signs of abuse and Stockholm Syndrome. I mean I suppose as a Social Worker I would need to be able to identify it but that isn’t the point. Those are entirely too depressing to learn about first thing in the morning. I mean-” 

_A fist met his face faster than he could register. His boyfriend stared at him with wide eyes. “Danny I’m sorry I swear! I was angry, I didn’t mean to hit you I just-” Danny didn’t say anything, to shocked to move or speak. “Danny I’m sorry. I mean it! I won’t do it again, I swear!” The kiss to his cheek did little to stop the throbbing and the ringing in his ears._

“-and, Danny are you even listening to me?” 

Danny shook his head and gave Stiles a weak smile. “I tuned you out the moment I realized you were about to start rambling.” Stiles paused in his search and pouted. Danny gave him a full dimple smile. “Don’t pout, it makes you unattractive.” Stiles face pulled into an even deeper frown. 

“If I was a lesser man I would start to doubt my looks.” Stiles let out a shout of triumph as he pulled out a container with a lid. “I come baring snacks! Well grapes and strawberries because they were the only thing that fit. Desperate times and all.” Stiles opened the container and held a grape out to Danny. “They’re still cold.” Danny opened his mouth and let Stiles pop a grape inside. Stiles leaned against Danny and shared the fruit between them. 

**Stanny** 

Stiles woke up to the sound of running water. He stayed in bed already knowing, from past experiences, that the bathroom door was locked and would stay that way until Danny came out. He glanced at the clock and frowned. 5:42am, why was Danny taking a shower? He either dosed off or Danny was already half way done with his shower when he woke up because water cut off and it wasn’t long before Danny come out in a t-shirt, clinging to his still damp skin, and a pair of briefs. When he saw Stiles awake his steps faltered slightly. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Danny tossed his old clothes into the hamper and crawled back into bed. 

Stiles shrugged. “’S okay.” Stiles curled around Danny’s side and tangled their legs together. “You okay?” 

Danny ran his fingers through Stiles hair. “Yeah. Just got sweaty and wanted to take a shower.” 

_“You can’t do a God damn thing I ask you to do right!”_

“How are you getting hot enough to get sweaty? The air conditioner has your room feeling like the arctic in here.” 

Danny trailed his fingers down Stiles’ spine. “Well I’ve recently become the proud owner of a human sized space heater.” The tips of his fingers dipped into Stiles’ shorts. “And sometime it’s a little too good at its job.” He fingers dipped lower to tease at Stiles’ crack. Stiles’ hips jerked on their own. He let out a soft grunt and buried his face in the side of Danny’s chest. 

Danny squeezed Stiles ass cheek making the younger boy whimper. “Please don’t make me come in my shorts.” 

Danny rolled over so he hovered over Stiles. “I make no promises.” Stiles’ hands found their way into Danny’s hair and scratched at the short strands in the back. Danny’s hands traveled along Stiles’ sides. One encouraged Stiles wrap his leg around Danny’s waist and the other moved back up to tweak and Stiles nipples. Stiles jerked and let out a hiss. Danny smirked. 

“Danny don’t-” Stiles’ halfhearted attempt at warning Danny away failed epically. The instant Danny’s mouth closed around his nipple Stiles was done. Danny was never a real fan of having his nipples played with. Stiles on the other hand; his nipples were a direct line to his dick. “ _Fuck,_  Danny!” Stiles tugged at Danny’s hair in an attempt to get him to stop and kiss him. Danny rolled his hips and Stiles’ grip turned painful. 

_Danny typed away quickly on his computer. 300 words and his paper would be finished. He didn’t hear the door. He didn’t hear his name being called. He let out a yelp when his hair was suddenly caught in a strong hand. Danny had to climb over the back of the couch to follow and not have chucks of his hair pulled out. He stumbled and tried his best not to fall as he was led to the kitchen._

_“What the hell is this?” Danny looked at the pile of dishes. “All I asked you to do today was clean the kitchen. That’s it. A simple task.”_

_Danny opened and closed his mouth a few time before speaking. “I was going to do them after I finished my paper. I was almost do-”_

_He pulled his hair even harder and Danny felt a burning in the back of his eyes. He blinked until the feeling went away. “I don’t give a fuck what you were doing. I told you to clean the kitchen.” He shoved Danny away and Danny fought the urge to cry out when his body met the counter._

Danny snapped back to reality and felt warmth spreading across his belly. He realized he must’ve bit down on Stiles nipple making him come in his shorts. Stiles’ face was flushed and he was panting harshly. “You made me come in my shorts asshole.” Danny braced for the pain of being called a name. It never came. As he looked Stiles over he thought maybe it was because it was so obvious Stiles didn’t mean it. 

He rolled off of Stiles who gave him a confused look. “But you didn’t-” 

Danny cut him off before he could finish. “I took care of myself in the shower earlier.” 

Stiles frowned. “Party pooper.” Stiles wiggled his way out of his shorts and used them to clean up as best he could. He curled back around Danny and tucked a hand under his shirt. He ran his thumb along the smooth skin of Danny’s belly until he fell asleep. 

Danny clenched his eyes and fought back the memories that tried to come back. He couldn’t tell Stiles that he stepped over the line. He didn’t even know there was a line to step over. He clenched his jaw. He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t. He refused to! Stiles wasn’t, _isn’t_  him. Stiles could  _never_  be him. 

 _Danny sat on the couch with his knees to his chest staring at the computer screen. It took him an hour to get the kitchen deemed cleaned. Now he had no motivation to finish his paper and his train of thought has long since been lost. He jumped slightly when a body flopped down onto the couch next to him. He looked over to see his boyfriend looking guilty and playing with a box._  

_“I’m sorry.” He paused and waited until Danny finally looked over. “I really am. I just…when I ask you to do things I just want them to be done. I go to work all day and it’d be nice to come home to a clean house. I know you’re going to school, and I know that needs you’re attention too but I can’t do everything.” Danny didn’t flinch as fingers slowly ran though his hair as an apology. He uncurled his body and gave his full attention. “I got you something.” Danny hesitantly took the box. “Open it.”_

**S/D** 

“Fuck!” Stiles sprung from the bed and started scrambling around the room. “Oh no! Oh crap!” Danny jerked awake and watched Stiles as he panicked. Stiles scooped up his phone and read the time. “Damn it!” Stiles spun in a circle as he tried to find his clothes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m late. I have class in 20 minutes, Scott already left for class and I still have to get to my apartment, shower and change.” 

Danny climbed out of bed. “I have to be at work in about an hour. I can drop you off and go in early. I should have something you can fit.” Stiles arched an eyebrow making Danny look down at himself then at Stiles’ smaller frame. “Well mostly fit.” Danny tugged off his shirt and riffled through his drawer for something to wear. “Besides I brought you here I wouldn’t just leave you to find your own way home.” He turned around to find Stiles staring at him weirdly. “What?” 

“How’d you get those scars on you back?” 

_“Put him down!”_

_“Get away from me Danny! I told you I don’t want any animals in my damn apartment!”_

_“You said you wouldn’t buy one. He wasn’t bought; he was given to me by a friend.”_

_“Oh please! You don’t have any friends!”_

_“Don’t!” Danny yelled as the puppy let out a yelp and being grabbed so roughly by the scruff. Before Danny realized what he was doing he had reached out and grabbed the dog but not before landing a solid punch to his boyfriends face. The fight drained from Danny the moment he saw the look on the other man’s face. “Don’t. Touch me.” Danny slowly backed away from the angry man in front of him. He watched as an angry red mark slowly appeared on his cheek and he licked the blood off his split lip. He carefully laid the bundle in his arms down and out of the way._

_“Bad idea Danny. Bad idea.”_

_After that it’s a blur Danny remembers fighting back, and remembers loosing. He lost bad enough that he got put in the hospital. When he woke up he was on his side and his back was bandaged. The nurses told him someone broke into the apartment and caught him unaware. He got pushed in to their glass coffee table. One look from his boyfriend had him agreeing instantly. A few hours later he woke up to wet licks. The puppy was there and his boyfriend was sitting next to him on the hospital bed._

_“I’m sorry.” Danny didn’t answer. He just let the puppy lick his fingers and gently scratched behind floppy ears. If it weren’t for the gold eyes staring back at him, the puppy would blend in completely with the white blankets. He felt fingers scratching his own scalp and turned to face his boyfriend. He saw that his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were blotchy. Like he was crying. “I love you.” He kissed his cheek._  
 _Danny hesitated before gave him a weak smile. “I love you too.”_

“Danny?” 

Danny shrugged. “I was in an accident. It isn’t important. You need to shower so we can go.” 

“Right, shower.” Stiles was across the hall faster than Danny could blink. The second the door shut, Danny had to lean against his dresser to stop himself from collapsing like he so badly wanted to. He took a few deep shaky breaths and forced himself to calm down. Casper came padding into the room and let out a whimper as he rubbed against Danny’s legs. 

“I know buddy. I’m alright, I promise.” He scratched the dog behind the ears. “I promise.” He wasn’t so sure who he was trying to convince. 

**Stanny** 

Danny stared at himself in the hallway mirror. “I don’t think I can do this.” He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants leg for the nth time. “I mean is this even long enough to be doing this?” 

“Danny we’ve been together four months. I think it’s time you meet my Dad.” 

Danny turned away from the mirror and towards Stiles. “I’ve met your Dad, plenty of times.” 

“Seeing him drag me and Scott about school and town by the back of our shirt isn’t meeting him. It’s seeing him get control of his ADD teenage son and his bestfriend.” Stiles ran his hands over the red polo that clung neatly to Danny’s chest. “Besides you were all gung-ho about this last week.” 

“That was before I realized your Dad was  _still_  the Sheriff and could  _shoot_  me.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to shoot you.” 

Danny gave in a disbelieving look. “I took your virginity on our first date.” 

Stiles glared. “If you even hint at telling my Dad I was still a virgin at 23 I’ll tell him to do it.” Danny chuckled. “Also I’m pretty sure he isn’t going to bring up our sex life.” Stiles gently massaged Danny’s shoulder before cupping his face and pulling him to a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck but Stiles had to open his mouth and Danny couldn’t help himself. The kiss quickly edged its way into heated and filthy territory. 

Danny was vaguely aware of the sound of his belt being undone and his button being pulled at. He was kind of wrapped up in the feel of Stiles sucking up a mark on his neck. “S-Stiles. We- _ah_ -have to leave to meet your Dad in f-fifteen-” 

Stiles dropped to his knees the same time Danny’s pants fell around his ankles. “I’ll be quick. Promise.” Stiles gave Danny a huge smile before taking a giant mouthful of Danny. 

“Holy  _fuck_  Stiles! Your mouth!” Stiles made some sound Danny couldn’t even properly describe but it had him weak in the knees. His eyes slid shut and his head thumped hard against the mirror, he was surprised it didn’t crack. Stiles hummed and slid off with a pop. Danny forced his eyes open and watched Stiles as he slowly tugged at his cock. Stiles spared his boyfriend a quick, blown pupil glance, before slurping him back down.  _“Stiles!_ ” 

Stiles glanced quickly at the clock. He wish he had more time but, as he looked up and saw the way Danny was biting at his lip and the way his eye kept fluttering, he wasn’t going to last much longer anyway. He cupped Danny’s balls in his free hand and rolled them. He pulled off until just the tip of Danny’s cock was in his mouth and worked his hand as fast as he could. 

“Fuck!” Danny hunched over as Stiles brought him closer and closer to coming. “ _Fuck_! Too much!” Stiles moved his hand fondling Danny’s balls back further towards his hole. A few teasing stokes of his fingers and Danny was coming so hard he nearly collapsed. Stiles happily swallowed. He gave Danny's cock a few more licks and kisses before tucking him back into his pants. He gave Danny's covered dick a loving pat before checking himself in the mirror, taking note of his swollen lips. He shrugged them off. It’s a half hour forty five minuet drive; he’ll be fine by time they get there. 

Stiles looked Danny over. "You okay?” Danny nodded. “Want me to drive?” Danny nodded again. “You’re gonna sleep the whole way aren’t you?” Danny smiled before nodding again. “Worst. Co-pilot. Ever.” Danny chuckled and they made their way out the door and to the car. They climbed in and were barely at the end of the block before Danny was asleep. 

_“Happy birthday!!”_

_The hands covering his eyes moved and Danny smiled. Dinner was set at the table with candles and a bottle of wine. There was a medium sized box wrapped and sitting atop his chair, soft music played in the the background and Danny could smell something sweet in the air._

_“Did you bake?”_

_His boyfriend shrugged. “I’m no expert but I tried my best. It’s a 7up cake with lemon glaze. Your favorite.” Danny couldn’t help but smile. “Come on, open your present then we can eat.” Danny let himself be guided over to the chair, grabbing the gift before sitting down._

_With a simple nod he made quick work of the wrapping paper and the brown box. Danny smiled in surprise once he saw was inside. It was a brand new, top of the line, laptop. “Wow this is amazing!” He quickly sat the box to the side and pulled him into a kiss. “I love it. Thank you!”_

_“I figured since your old one had an accident the least I could do was get you a new one. It was kind of inconvenient to have to call you all the time to see when you would be back from the library.”_  
 _Danny nodded only half paying attention, mind already working on how to tweak the device to his liking. He knew there were programs he needed to install ASAP for class and for his own recreational use. Plus a few games he hadn’t been able to play since his laptop broke. It would take a day at the least to do what he needed. But if he could-_

_“Danny!” Danny’s eyes snapped to his boyfriend’s face, which was set in a frown._

_“Sorry I was just…it isn’t important.” Danny shifted in his seat. “Sorry.”_

_His boyfriend shook his head with a frown. “Pay attention when I talk to you. Now eat before your food gets cold.” Danny quickly tucked into his meal. He was a few bites in when he realized that he had less food on his plate then his lover. He shrugged it off, he clothes had been getting kind of tight lately; maybe he needed to lose some weight. They finished at roughly the same time and Danny was surprised when he was told to sit instead of clearing the table._

_He bit his lip and watched as the dishes were cleaned. “Can I ask you a question?” He got a shrug in response. “Did my parents…or my brother call by chance…or maybe Jackson?” Danny winced as whatever he held fell to the sink with a loud clatter._

_“Danny why do you do this to yourself? You always have to ruin good things. If they had called, I would’ve told you.”_

_“I know I just-”Danny trailed off not wanting to anger him._

_“What, Danny? They obviously don’t care about you as much as you think. Apparently I’m the only one who cares about you.” Danny’s face fell and he started to fidget with his fingers He fought the urge to flinch when two hands cupped his face. “I love you Danny. You know I do, I show you that every day.” He ran his fingers through Danny's hair. “You understand that I love you don’t you? That I do the things I do because I love you and want you safe?” Danny nodded. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Danny gasped as a hand slipped into his pants._

“Danny, we’re here.” 

Danny groaned. "Five more minutes?” 

“No can do sir. Dinner with my Dad calls for punctuality, and I say making it here with 5 minutes to spare, is punctual. Now, get up.” Stiles got out of the car and waited expectantly for Danny to follow. He slowly got out and followed Stiles to the front door. They barely stepped onto the porch before the door was swinging open revealing a smiling Sheriff on the other side. 

“You’re late.” 

“I’m five minutes early!” 

The Sheriff smirked. "Not according to my watch.” 

“Oh come on Dad that isn’t fair.” The Sheriff smiled and tugged his son into a hug which was gratefully and eagerly returned. “I missed you.” The words were so muffled against the Sheriff’s shirt Danny hardly heard them. 

“I’ve missed you too son.” The hug lasted a few more moments before they were pulling apart. 

Stiles turned to Danny and tugged him closer. “I know you two have vaguely met before but those were never under good circumstances. So Danny, This is my Dad, John. He’s the Sheriff and he should really think about his retirement soon. Dad this is Danny. We went to school together and have been dating for a few months now.” 

Danny fidgeted as the Sheriff looked him over. John reached his hand out for Danny to shake. “Nice to meet you Danny.” 

Danny shook his hand in return. “It’s nice to finally meet you too Sir.” 

The Sheriff shook his head. “None of that Sir, nonsense. My name is John, use it.” Danny nodded and allowed himself to be ushered into the house by both father and son. 

**S/D** 

They were barely half way through dinner when Stiles’ phone went off for the first time. A quick tap to the ignore button and things continued seamlessly. A few moments later it rang again and Stiles checked to see who was calling. He hesitated before pressing ignore again. The third time had the Sheriff arching a brow. “Everything okay Stiles?” 

“Yeah, never better.” Stiles quickly pocketed his phone. Danny could still hear it vibrate. “It’s just Derek, you know, with a thing.” 

“ _A_ thing or  _The_ thing.” 

“ _The_  thing. But they have Allison it’ll be fine.” 

Stiles’ phone went off again. “Son, I think you should go handle the thing.” 

Stiles hesitated. “But-” 

The Sheriff waved him off. “We’ll be here in one piece when you get back. I promise.” 

Stiles paused before rising from his chair. “I’ll be back. It’ll be the quickest phone call ever, I swear.” 

Danny had the distinct feeling that he was missing something important as Stiles dashed up the stairs to, what Danny assumed, was his old room. The Sheriff gave him a small smile and motioned for him to keep eating. “So how have you been lately?” 

Danny moved the food around on his plate. “Good. I have a job in the IT department at the hospital. It’s not ideal but it’s something until I can get back to school.” 

The Sheriff nodded. “That’s good but that wasn’t really what I was talking about.” Danny frowned. “I may not have worked your case directly but I’m still the Sheriff, I hear things.” Danny sat his fork down. “I just want to make sure-” 

“I’m fine, and I don’t want to talk about it.” Danny said softly. 

The Sheriff nodded. “I understand that. I just want to make sure that you’re okay so that I know my son is okay. The last thing I want is for something to happen or for either one of you to get hurt.” 

Danny’s eyes snapped up to meet the Sheriff’s. “I would  _never_  do anything to hurt Stiles. Why would you even  _suggest_  that would do that?” 

The Sheriff shook his head. “I never said anything like that, don’t go twisting my words. I just want to be sure you’re okay. Things like that…they have a way of eating away at people if not handled properly.” 

"I'm fine! You weren't there so you don't know what happened." 

"Danny-" 

“I’m  _fine_ okay! Don’t try to talk to me about something you don’t understand.” Danny hadn’t even realized he had yelled until Stiles came bursting into the dining room. 

"Dad? Danny?” He looked between the two. “What’s wrong?” 

The sheriff turned to his son. "Everything is fine, just a misunderstanding." 

"Danny?" Danny nodded in agreement. "Are you sure?" His eyes flickered from Danny to his father and back. They both nodded and he let it go. “ I have to leave. Something’s come up with the thing. I was going to have Danny stay here but I think it may be best if Danny left.” 

Danny didn’t give Stiles time to say anything else. He quickly stood from the table and made his way to the front door, only stopping to grab his car keys from Stiles’ jacket. He was nearly out the door when a hand clamped on tightly to his wrist. 

_“You aren’t going anywhere!” A hand grabbed his wrist and started pulling him back to the house. Danny tried to pull away. When the grip tightened to the point where he couldn’t feel his fingers he panicked. He kicked out and fell. He scrambled away and made for the front door with his sudden freedom. He was only half way there when he was tackled from behind. His head hit the ground with a thud and the ringing in his ears grew louder when a fist suddenly made contact with the side of his face. He tried to buck his boyfriend off but it wasn’t working._

_He forced himself on to his back end tried to stop the blows raining down. And managed to block most of them but he wasn’t able to stop them all. A particularly well placed hit left him even more dazed and suddenly hands were around his throat. He tried to pry them off, to get him to let go but nothing worked. Danny clawed at his lovers face trying to get him to stop but he couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. He was going to die and no one would know. Black started to creep in around the edges._

_He heard a growl and was unprepared for Casper to come barreling around the corner and jumping on his boyfriend with a snarl. He fell off of Danny and fought with Casper, trying to stop the dog from doing any real damage. He gasped and coughed for air and made his way over the rest of the way to the door. He heard a yelp and saw Casper writhing against the floor._

_“Casper!” Danny forced his legs to work and stood. He watched his Ex climb to his feet and walk towards him. He slowly backed away as his attacker advanced._

_“You aren’t leaving Danny. I don’t give a fuck what you say. You’re not leaving me I’ll kill you before I let you go.”_

_Danny reached out blindly, hoping he could find something, anything to help. His hand touched the coat rack and before he could talk himself out of it, grabbed it and swung. He boyfriend fell to the ground in an unmoving heap. He dropped the stand and went to scoop up his dog. He saw blood on his paw and saw his leg at an odd angle. He didn’t look back as he opened the door and ran out into the cold night._

_He wasn’t sure how long he walked but he eventually got stopped by a patrolling police car. At first Danny thought he was going to be arrested, but the officer took one look at him and his dog and ushered him into the car for an entirely different reason._

“Let go of me.” Danny begged. 

“Danny-” 

“Let go of my arm!” Stiles released his wrist and Danny pulled it close to his chest. 

“Danny?” 

“I-I’ll call you tomorrow or something.” Danny sped down the front steps and to his car. 

“Danny, wait!” Danny ignored Stiles’ plea and drove home as fast as he could. 

**Stanny** 

Danny checked his phone again. He had 5 missed calls and 10 unread text messages, all from Stiles. Add them to the other dozens of other missed messages and Danny started to feel guilty. He just needed a few days to pull himself together and to decide how to tell Stiles. He looked over at Casper who was laying in front of the door letting out a whimper every few minutes. Danny forced himself up from the couch and set about getting ready to take Casper for a walk. 

Danny nearly fell when he tripped over the prone form outside his door. "Stiles?" 

Stiles quickly sat up and climbed to his feet. "You've been avoiding me." 

Danny let out a sigh and fidgeted. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've just need busy." 

"You haven't answered my texts, or my calls." Stiles started fidgeting. "It's been three days. Whatever I did I need you to tell me. I don't want you to be mad at me I can't-" Stiles took a steadying breath. "I can't lose you Danny especially if I don't know what I did wrong." 

"Stiles-" 

"Danny _please_ just-I'm sorry alright." Danny could hear the tears in Stiles' voice. "I'm  _sorry_." 

"Stiles, it isn't you, it's me." Danny said softly. 

Stiles’ voice turned shaky. “You’re breaking up with me aren't you? That's why you haven't answered. Nothing good ever comes from anything that starts that way." 

Danny cupped Stiles’ cheeks and forced him to meet his eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you." 

Stiles sniffled. “Are you sure? That started off a lot like a break up speech." 

Danny gave him a small smile. "It's not one, I promise. There are just some things I've had to go over. I had to make sure I was okay before I could tell you." Stiles gave Danny a confused look. "There are some things we need to talk about. Some things that I've never told anyone, other than my family." 

"Are you sick?" 

Danny shook his head. "No. It's personal and important. Something I think you should be sitting down to hear." 

**S/D** 

"When we graduated high school I went to college. I got a pert time job waiting tables. Just something so I could have money in my pocket since my parents paid for me to go to school. There was a man who came in every Wednesday and Thursday. He always tipped me well and he was nice. One night he asked me out and I said yes. He was 27 and I was just 18. The first year was amazing he would buy me things, take me places, and help me with my class work." 

Danny licked his lips before continuing. "The first time things got less than great, I didn't realize. But looking back on it now I realize...well it wasn't always ideal. There were times when he would be in the _mood_ you know and I wasn't. He would guilt me into it and started to care less and less if I enjoyed myself." Stiles swallowed.

Danny ignored Stiles wide eyes. "The first time he hit me he apologized over and over and begged me to forgive him. I told my Mom and she told me to leave. She said if he did it once he'd do it again. I didn't believe her." 

Casper came over and flopped on the floor by Danny's feet. "The first time I fought back, he put me in the hospital." Danny let out a humorless laugh. "I fought him over Casper. Jackson gave him to me as a gift and he was going to hurt him. I wanted Casper, I was keeping my dog." 

He scratched Casper behind his ears. "We were together longer than we should have been. The last time...he tried to kill me. I got away and I just...I took Casper and I just walked. Ran really. When the police found me I was bloody and bruised. I told them what happened and they arrested him." 

"My Dad-" 

"He wasn't there but he knew what happened. That's what we argued about at dinner. He wanted to make sure I was okay, before things got serious between us." His flickered up then away from Stiles’. “I got angry because he bought it up. I thought he thought I would hurt you.”

“Are you?” Stiles stuttered. “Fine I mean.”

"I am. At least I…thought I was, until I started to remember things better left forgotten. Then you grabbed me." Stiles opened his mouth to apologize but Danny waved him off. "It wasn't your fault. I should've told you. But I’m fine. Things were great I just...I couldn't get him out if my head long enough to enjoy... _us_." 

Stiles bit his lip. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Danny sighed. "Because I didn't want you to treat me differently. I mean.” He tugged at his hair. “I had days where he was all I could think about. Days where I just didn't want to get out of bed. Then you came back to town for school and things got better. You made me remember how things should be. How someone can love you unconditionally. That love shouldn't hurt." He briefly locked eyes with Stiles before looking away again. 

They fell into an awkward silence. Stiles reached out to lace their fingers together and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "Is there anything you need? Anything you need me to do?" 

"I called my therapist. He said I can start seeing him again if I feel the need. He said you can come too." Danny fiddled with their entwined fingers. 

Stiles rubbed his thumb along the back of Danny's hand. "Do you want me too?" Danny shrugged. "I would like to, if you want me too." Danny gave a grateful smile. “Is there anything I can do? To help?”

“Yeah.” Danny chewed on his bottom lip. “Just keep being you.”

**Stanny** 

_3 months later_

Stiles laughed as he stripped off Danny’s shirt. Hands and fingers skirting across his sides, tickling already sensitive nerves. He let out a yelp as he tripped over Casper who darted out of the room with a lingering angry look. Danny laughed at Stiles’ flustered face and pushed the other man onto his bed. Stiles crawled to the top of the bed and watched as Danny made a show of crawling towards him. 

“What are you now? Some dangerous house cat?” 

“House cat?  _House cat?_  Of all things you pick a-you know what? I’m not even going to bother.” Danny crawled up until he hovered over a smug looking Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Danny kissing him. Something that wasn’t exactly new, but something he had come to love. 

Somewhere between falling on the bed, and digging desperately through the bed side drawer, their pants had disappeared. Stiles only knew this because Danny was doing an amazing job of sucking his brain out through his dick. “Danny, Danny  _please_.” Stiles’ brain short circuited and he nearly came. Dear _God_ when did Danny even get _down_ there? A sharp sting of pleasure settled low in his belly and had him yanking at Danny’s hair trying to pull him off. 

“Danny, I know you and my dick are best friends but I seriously cann _ot_ - _oh fuck_ -handle your mouth!” He tugged at Danny’s hair to the point he knew it had to hurt. Danny pulled off with a pop and gave Stiles an agitated look. 

Danny slowly jerked Stiles’ spit slick cock. “I was busy.” 

“Yeah well I really want to get fucked so…be un-busy.” Stiles finally found the lube and tossed it at Danny. Danny caught it easily and popped the top. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and moved back up to kiss Stiles. Stiles spread his legs and was ready for Danny’s fingers. His eyes had slid shut but the feel and sound of Danny’s stuttered breaths had his eyes flying back open. 

“Danny?” 

“Shut up.” 

“But-” 

“Shut up.” Danny sealed his mouth back to Stiles’. 

Stiles was so wrapped up in the kiss he didn’t even notice Danny move to straddle his waist. He felt a slick hand on his cock and arched, as much as he could, into the touch. Danny smirked into the kiss and rubbed Stiles cock between his ass cheeks. “ _Please.”_ When Danny finally,  _finally_ , let the head of Stiles cock press inside Stiles was pretty sure he was going to die. 

There was no way it was humanly possible to feel this good to be inside someone else. His hands latched on tightly to Danny’s hips. It took everything in his power not to dig his nails in as Danny slid down inch by torturous inch. By the time he was fully seated stiles was babbling nonsense and Danny was wondering why he had put this off for so long. 

The first slow movement of his hips had Stiles letting out a sound that could only be described as a whine. A whine that was so desperate and so needy that Danny  _had_  to hear it again. Stiles made that same sound and something in Danny changed. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew watching Stiles come undone _because_ of him did something to him, and not in a kinky way. 

He picked up his pace and Stiles clenched his Jaw and eyes shut so tightly Danny could hear his teeth grind and knew he would have a headache later. “Danny. You feel so good.” Stiles tossed his head side to side on the pillow. “Oh my god, why didn’t I know this!  Why haven’t we- this is-“ Stiles words slurred and Danny watched his eyes roll. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m gonna come!” 

There was barely a second between Stiles’ warning and warmth coating his insides. Stiles swore over and over as his body shook and vibrated. When he came down from his high, he noticed two things. One, Danny was still hard. Two, so was he. Danny arched an eye brow obviously feeling that Stiles was still ready to go. 

“You think you could hold off long enough for me to get off this time?” Danny leaned forward and used Stiles’ chest for balance and started moving again. 

“Yeah sure, I can totally hold off.” Stiles hissed, dick still sensitive. “Totally can hold off.” He took Danny’s cock in hand just in case he needed to get Danny off faster. 

**D/S** 

Danny lay curled around Stiles, fingers tracing random patterns on a pale stomach. “Thank you.” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For being you.” Stiles wasn’t sure what to say so he didn’t say anything. Danny buried his face in Stiles’ hair and took a deep breath. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
